1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction method and a reproduction apparatus for selecting and reproducing a contents data successively, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to improving a large capacity and a small size of a hard disk drive (HDD) or other recording medium and a compression technology of a music data (audio data), an enormous number of the music data is able to be stored into the recording medium in a portable reproduction apparatus, a personal computer, or other electronic device.
Such electronic device for example is provided with a function of automatically selecting and reproducing the music data stored into the HDD (referred to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (Kokai) No. 2004-54023, for example).